(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking assembly, and more particularly to a safe secure survivable door locking assembly for an overpack container for storing projectiles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A survivability overpack container (SOC) is a ballistically-hardened container for shipping and storing up to three projectiles during peacetime, transition to war and wartime. A SOC is specifically designed to provide protection against small arms and fragments from indirect fire weapons, chemical attack and nuclear effects. The SOC by its security features has replaced the weapon security container (WSC) of the weapon access delay system (WADS). The SOC provides increased safety as a result of design features which reduce the probability of damage in the event that weapons are exposed to high velocity impact, crush, impalement and/or fuel fire environments associated with fixed and rotary wing aircraft accidents, etc.